


Famous

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Diana is tired of being used by people in her life.  Everyone but you seems to be after something from her, and you finally work up the courage to tell her the truth about how you have feelings for her.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 65





	Famous

“Over here Wonder Woman! Look this way!” A reporter shouted after Diana had taken down yet another criminal. Diana didn’t smile or pose for the cameras, this isn’t why she did what she did. She wasn’t in it for fame or fortune, but being one of the founding members of the Justice League meant that she had the spotlight on her.

Diana never felt like she was loved for herself. No one ever wanted just Diana, they wanted the fame that came along with being with Wonder Woman.

She thought that she had found someone that loved her for her, but it turned out that they had only wanted her because of what she could give them. Diana was falling into this never ending cycle of disappointment and sadness. She couldn’t help but feel like she was unworthy of love.

You on the other hand felt the exact opposite. Diana was a beacon of light in your life, you loved her for her and not because she was Wonder Woman or famous. You liked her because she was kind hearted and caring. She looked for the best in people and was always there for her friend and teammates.

You just wished that she could see that herself.

The knock on your door had been surprising to say the least. You hadn’t been expecting anyone and you hadn’t thought that Diana would show up on your doorstep. When you peered through the peephole and saw her standing there with a disheartened look on her face you knew that tonight had not been her night. “Diana,” you said her name as you opened the door. “What’s wrong?”

Diana liked that you were always there for her, that you knew when there was something wrong. “Just another bad date,” she sighed as she threw herself onto your sofa. “I thought that this one would go well, but it was just another let down.”

You walked into your kitchen as you listened to her recall the events from her evening and grabbed a tub of her favorite ice cream. You always kept some on hand just in case she came by and needed to vent. You grabbed two spoons and headed back to her, she immediately perked up when she saw the cream.

“Thank you for being here for me,” she said as she dipped the spoon into the ice cream. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” You were quiet as she continued to talk to you. All her frustration and hurt coming out of her. “When I’m Wonder Woman people want something from me, a photo, a story, dates, they want to know who I am. Why I’m Diana Prince they still want something from me. They see me as an object they can possess, and I’m tired of it.”

“It can be hard to know who is your friend and who is only using you for their own personal gain,” you said simply. “There will always be people like this, and then there will be others who see you for you and nothing else. I would hope that you think that I am one of the people who see you for you, Diana.” That was one of your biggest fears, that Diana would think of you like all the rest.

She took your hand and squeezed it, “Of course I don’t think that!” She shook her head, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment before they met your gaze. Your heart stuttered in your chest as the two of you stare intently at one another. “Sometimes I think that besides the Justice League members you’re one of the only people in my life that is truly there for me.”

You beamed at her, happy to hear that she didn’t think of you like the rest of the people out there. Then you felt guilty because you weren’t being completely honest with her. For so long now you’d been harboring feelings for her, keeping them to yourself because you never thought that she would return them or that she would even think that once again you were just using her. But you couldn’t keep these feelings bottled up anymore.

It wasn’t fair to you and it wasn’t fair to her as well. She deserved to know the truth. And even if she rejected you, while painful, you would still be there for her. You pulled your hand from hers, instantly missing the warmth and weight of it in yours. “Diana… there’s something that I should confess to you.”

Diana cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows scrunching together in concern, “Is something wrong?”

Was something wrong? Well not in the way she was probably thinking. Taking in a deep breath you looked at her and gathered all your strength and courage, “Diana, I have feelings for you. I have for awhile, and while this is probably the worst time to admit this to you I just can’t hold it in any longer.” The words came pouring out of you. “I swear that I’m not trying to use you for anything, and even if you tell me that you don’t feel the same I still want to be your friend. It just wasn’t fair to keep you in the dark like this and I had to tell you.”

Diana sat on your couch for several very long moments just staring at you. All thoughts had just stopped and she felt like she wasn’t even breathing. Had she heard you right? Were you telling her that you had feelings that were more than friendship for her? 

You began to fidget in your seat, this wasn’t necessarily the reaction you had imagined and you felt a bit awkward sitting there waiting for a response, “You can take some time to think this over, but could you say something please?”

She blinked rapidly and let out a breath, “How long?”

“Uh,” you wrecked your brain trying to remember the precise moment you realized that you had feelings for her. “I think a little over three months ago. We were going out for lunch and you were laughing and you were just so carefree and beautiful, and I was in awe of you. My heart raced and I just couldn’t stop staring at you. It was like I was seeing you in this completely new light. You started seeing that art dealer two days later and I kept my mouth shut. Then after you learned that he was only using you to get what he wanted it just didn’t seem appropriate to tell you. And now isn’t the best time either, I know that, but you deserved to know.”

Diana stood and began to pace, “You could have told me any time after that though. We weren’t serious and I haven’t been seeing anyone since then.”

You stood as well, “I was afraid that you may think badly of me because you’re always saying how people are using you and they only want you because you’re famous and because you can give them something. I was afraid that if I told you the truth then you would think poorly of me. But it isn’t fair to my feelings if I keep them to myself and you should know the truth. Use the lasso on me!” You exclaimed. “I’m not lying to you, Diana. I’m not trying to use or manipulate you. I just thought you should know the truth.”

Diana didn’t think that you were trying to use her. She knew you too well to believe that, and since you said something about using the lasso it made her believe you even more. No one who was lying would want her to use the lasso on them. Her problem was figuring out her own confused mess of feelings. She was relieved, she was relieved that someone as genuine as you liked her in that way. She was also happy.

Diana walked over to you and took your hands in her, “I am honored that someone as kind and genuine as you feels this way about me. And I must admit that I am relieved, for a moment I thought that I was cursed to only attract those who were bad for me.” The two of you chuckled. Diana squeezed your hands, “Can we go out on a date? Say tomorrow night?”

“Diana, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to force you–”

“No,” she said with conviction in her tone. “I want to. I care for you and I think it’s more than just friends and has been for a while, but I’ve been scared to ruin what we have. I want to try and see what us together could be like. So will you go on a date with me, Y/N.”

Happiness flooded through you when you heard those words leave Diana’s mouth, “I’d love too, Diana. We can go to your favorite restaurant or we could go see a movie. We’re not going bowling, not after the last time, you’re too good at it.”

Diana listened as you rambled off ideas for your impending date the following evening. And for the first time in awhile she felt happy and excited for what was coming next.


End file.
